violette1stfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:LAXATIVE PRANK ON DAD!!!/@comment-98.231.87.35-20200206232112
I'm your typical 13 year old, however I'm not into cringy stuff like Fortnite, BFDI or FNAF, not any of that crap. I'm into anime (Espically Crayon Shin-Chan), YouTube, video games, basic stuff. I watch people like Angry Grandpa, Daniel T Gaming, Chadtronic and others. But 1 channel I always watch is a channel called Violette1st. The channel involves a dysfunctional family trying to live their life in peace, but things get a little crazy. Most people (like with any other raging channel now a days) say the whole channel is nothing but a Mcjuggernuggets ripoff even though it isn't, it's similar to Mcjuggernuggets though. Similar and ripping off are 2 diffrent things people, anyways. I loved the channel. The first video I watched was MOM AUCTION'S SON'S XBOX FOR A PENNY!!!. Recently they slowed down their uploads ALOT recently, their most recent upload isn't even on Violete1st, rather their vlogging channel Violete2nd. I always wondered why, but after what I watched, I think I know now, and I never watched another Violette1st, Violette2nd or RagingGaming video again. During Spring break. One night I was watching Shin-Chan on Hulu, I decided to see if there was any new Violette1st videos uploaded, so I went to Youtube on my pc and searched Violette1st. I clicked on the channel and it had no new videos. "Figures." I said and went to close the tab, but just then I noticed that there was a new channel listed in the "FEATURED CHANNELS" section. It was called Violette3rd. The icon was a picture of William and Andy, One I have never seen before, so it's not a fan channel that they decided to promote. I clicked on it, the channel only had 1 video called WILLIAM YOU JERK!!! (RAGE), the thumbnail was of William with a shocked face, angry Andy next to him pointing at an burned XBOX in style of their older thumbnails. I thought "Why did they make a new channel to upload this video?", I shrugged it off and I clicked on the video. Boy I wish I never did that. The video started with No intro, it just cut to Violette, Andy, Lucy and Zachary Watching Pocahontas (The Disney movie) in the living room. "Why hello everyone, we were just having family night, Bill can't make it here because he has work and we are trying to get William down here but he won't get off the XBOX as Usual." Violette said. The next 4 minutes was them trying to get William downstairs, by prank calling him and turning off the internet. But then at the 5 minute mark Andy got up and said "I had enough of this crap, I'm getting rid of his XBOX once and for all!" he marched upstairs and couple of seconds later Andy (with Williams XBOX) ran downtairs with William chasing after him saying "Give me my fricking XBOX back!" everyone went outside. Andy threw the XBOX on the ground and burned it. "Oh That's Fucking it, I have had it with all of you motherfucking asshole cockadoodies! You will all pay!" William said before going back inside with Andy following him. He then put his gloves on inside. I was shocked to hear that. William never cursed that bad that often. "Oh my god!" Lucy said. Violette and Lucy (with Zachary in her hands) went to the door finding out it was locked, for the first time they tried the back door, which was locked too. At this point the video took a dark turn. The 3 heard a scream from inside and they went back to the front yard and saw through the window where William grabs a tv and smashes him on Andy’s legs and pours water on him while plugging the power cord in before he gets electrocuted , killing him. William opened the door. Violette said the classic "WWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!" Line. William pushed Lucy on the ground and grabbed a brick from the front yard and bashes her head in while Lucy screamed for help, but she died as Violette was in complete shock. William took Zachary into the kitchen and poured lighter fluid on him while setting him on fire with matches, burning and killing the young toddler. Violette puts the fire out with a bowl of water. then Violette(crying and looking at a picture of a 5 year old William hugging Violette while leaning on fridge) said "William, why are you like this? I thought you would grow up to be a nice young man, not a pyscho like this, please stop." "Oh shut up mom. I'm not living like this no more, f**k you and this family! and you will die bitch." William said and then he slams a chair at her, Causing her to drop her camera, then William grabs the axe from the shed and slashes her with it before decapitating her head. She then died shortly after, William then grabbed a rope and stool, picked up the camera and waited about 3 minutes before his dad came home. "Hey guys I'm hom... HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO JERK?" Bill said. "Dad, go and hang yourself before I stab your brains out!" William said, "OK, OK, OK!" Bill responded while a bit freaked out. William gave him a rope and Bill refused as told. " Fine, dad. I have no choice but... EAT THIS, FATASS!" William said as he axed his chest in 3 times and he strikes him in the forehead, killing him. "Good. School bullies and Art teacher here I come! I can turn this off now. My years of playing GTA, Fortnite and Call of duty have paid off." William said as he opened the door and grabbed a M4 carbine. The video ended after that. "WHAT THE HELL!?" I said. I quickly closed the tab and unsubscribed to all 3 channels, I watched some ChuggaConRoy to calm myself down. Afterwards, I went to bed while watching Kazaam (That one genie movie starring Shaq). I had a Nightmare about the video where William chasing me with a knife, I woke up at 7:40 and went to get some ceral for breakfast. Moving some Disney movies (Snow White, Aladdin, you know that stuff)out of the way, I then poured some Trix in my bowl, I then was about get some milk until the news caught my ears. "This just in: 2 days ago 17 year old Youtube star William Anderson Jr killed most of his family and shoots up his school, he was later sent to Carroll County Detention Center, as his cousin Anthony Anderson showed him a video on Violette's camera, it was posted on Youtube yesterday and "sucks lips" yeah, it's pretty messed up." Then William escapes out carroll county detention center by kicking out of the window from his cell and comes to andys house while he grabs and throws a kitchen knife through Anthony's forehead to back. He grabs The camera and goes back to enter his family home and he smiles as he slits his throat and stabs the camera, ending the video and making William commit suicide. "Oh my god, I never knew William would do this kind of thing, I know he's crazy, but not this crazy" I said. I now watch Oh Shiitake Mushrooms instead of Violette1st and the Violette3rd channel is now Terminated, if I ever get a girlfriend, get married and have kids, if they ever ask me about Violette1st I'll tell them this story. I'm not sure if this online anywhere anymore. But if you ever come across it, don't watch it trust me, it's unerving and just shocking, but if you watch it anyways, just don't say I didn't warn you.